Time Goes By
by ReddistheRose
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy are constantly at each other's throats, to the amusment of thier friends and family. But when Jimmy invents a time machine to see how they all turn out, who will emerge the most successful adult? And what kind of futures await them all?
1. Of Enemies and Archfoes

A.N: Hi! This will be my first attempt at Jimmy Neutron humor. Please feel free to flame or critique...and Please Please Please Review! (thanks)

I'm going to try something new: I will be taking votes on certain aspects of the story. When I promt a poll, just leave a reveiw with your vote included! Enjoy!

Chapter One

Carl was happy.

It was a beautiful spring day, birds were singing, the sun was shining, and his underwear, surprisingly, was not at all itchy today. He rounded the corner of the block with a smile. He was going to meet his friends, Jimmy and Sheen, at Jimmy's house…and Jimmy's mother would be there…

His thoughts were disturbed by shouting as he drew near to Jimmy's house.

"Hey, Sheen." Carl waved to his slim, dark haired friend.

"Hey, Carl." Sheen replied to his plump buddy. He took another sip of his lemonade as he sat in his lawn chair. "Pull up a seat! Jimmy and Cindy have been going at it for-" He looked at his Ultra-Lord sanctioned official fan watch. "One hour, thirteen minutes and twenty-five seconds…"

"Oh, hey, wow, that's a new record!" Carl said, pushing up his glasses.

"Not yet. They still have eight minutes, forty-four seconds to go."

"FINE!" The fiery blonde yelled, hands in the air. "I GIVE UP! If you want to be a jerky, pathetic idiot, I'm not going to worry about it. Go run into a wall or something. I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Hey, _fine by me_, Vortex! I was sick of your mouth the minute you opened it…SIX YEARS AGO!"

"ARGGG!" Cindy started to stomp off, frustrated by the short brown-haired genius with whom she was constantly arguing with.

"Aw, they're gonna miss the record." Carl whined, clearly disappointed.

"Not if _I _can help it!" Sheen said in his best superhero voice, one hand over his heart, the other waving a finger around dramatically. "I, Ultra-Sheen, defender of record arguments, shall come to the rescue!"

"Wow, Sheen, you sound just like a radio announcer!"

"Why, thank you." Sheen smiled. He had practiced the voice over the last, oh…5 years. His throat was sore, but he knew it would pay off when Ultra-Lord called up to get him to join him.

He turned to his business, Cindy, tapping her on the shoulder before she could leave.

"Hey, Cindy."

She turned to face him, fists curled. "Watch it, Ultra-Geek. I'm NOT in the mood." She started walking again, but he blocked her way.

"But, Cindy-"

"But, nothing. I'm not sticking around to argue with Nerdtron. It's not worth the breath."

"Okay, okay." Sheen said, stepping aside. She continued to her house. "If you give up, you give up. I won't stand in the way."

She spun on her heels. "What did you say?"

"Well," He said, innocently picking at his fingernails, "It's pretty obvious you're only walking away because you were losing."

"WHAT?"

"Defensive, chickola?"

She picked him up by the collar. "Oooh, you asked for it, dork!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Jimmy called out. He smiled cockily. "He was starting to make some sense!"

"Reeeeeally?" She laughed, sarcastically. She dropped Sheen and turned her attention to Jimmy again.

"Well, it's kind of obvious you're just jealous of my mental aptitude." Jimmy said, smiling.

"Oh, _NOW _IT'S **ON **, NERDTRON!"

Carl smiled at Sheen. "Wowwww, Sheen, you're good!"

Sheen glanced at the resumed fighting. Hitching up his belt and swaggering back to his chair, desperado-style, he chuckled. "Was there ever a doubt, amiego-Carlito?" With that, he spit a wad and resumed clocking the argument.

"She is the most- ARGH! I just! Ohh!"

"Wow, Jimmy, you can't even finish a sentence." Carl said, a bit leery of Jimmy. For a genius, he sure was moody.

"Hey, Carl, I bet we could fry an egg on his head!" Sheen teased with a laugh.

"She gets me so….ARGG!"

"He's just…so…AHHHH!" Cindy complained, flopping onto her bed. "What a self-centered, stupid, short little- ARGG!"

Libby rolled her eyes. She had heard this whole thing many, many times before. "Why do you even bother talking to him if all you do is argue?"

"I don't know! I'm not going to anymore, that's for sure!"

"Riiight. Until he makes you mad and you have to take him on."

"Somebody has to, Libby. Somebody has to deflate his big, ugly, full of nothing head ONCE IN A WHILE!"

"And it's gotta be _you_, huh?"


	2. Sausage And Big Words

"What were you even arguing about, Jimmy?" Carl asked, reaching for a pig-in-a-blanket. He liked sausage. (A.N.: mmm...sausage...) 

"Hmph." Exclaimed Jimmy. "She's so full of it."

"Why's that?" Sheen asked distractedly, as he examined the invisible hamster in its cage. Well, trying to. It's hard to examine something you can't see.

"She said all my inventions either are stupid or ineffectual!"

"What does ineffectual mean?" Carl asked.

"Inadequate. Derisory. Mediocre."

Carl blinked.

Sheen slapped his forehead with his hand. "Jimmy!" He reprimanded, putting his hands on Jimmy's shoulders. "How many times do we have to tell you! _One syllable or less_!"

Jimmy sighed. It was hard having an amazing vocabulary with no one to use it on. Carl and Sheen always gave him blank looks like this. In fact, even teachers looked at him this way. Everyone did. Well, except Cindy. At least she understood basic lexis. (A.N.: That means language, not a car!) _That's Cindy_, he smiled to himself. _Basic! Ha!_

"Jimmy?" Sheen shook him. "Helllloooo?"

"Sorry, Sheen."

Sheen narrowed an eye. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just a little joke, Sheen. Where were we?"

"Medi-tatoe."

"What?"

"You know, those weird big words." Sheen explained. "Derrière or whatever."

"That was derisory, Sheen. It means…um…" He searched his mind for a simpler term. "Pathetic."

"But, Jimmy," Carl said, "Your inventions aren't pathetic."

"Thanks, Carl, that means a lot to me."

"No problem!" Carl said, smiling. Then, noticing the look on Jimmy and Sheen's faces, he asked, "What?"

Sheen snickered. Jimmy looked grossed out.

"Dude!" Sheen laughed. "You have a wiener in your nose!"

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Cindy opened the note Libby had flicked at her. Keeping an eye on Miss Fowl, she read it quickly.

_Hey, girl, you're all smiles today. What's up?_

Cindy scribbled a reply and flicked the paper back.

_Having a good day, Lib. Mom packed my favorite lunch, I have my report all set, and best of all, a half-hour into class time and no sign of Nerdtron! Could my day be any better?_

Libby glanced at her friend, smiling.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss Fowl!"

Cindy's smile dropped. Libby rolled her eyes. "I'aaaaam going to have to marrrrk you tardy, Jimmy."

"But, Miss Fowl, I have a note this time! I was up late last night fixing our refrigerator, but when I tried to replace the cooling agent with my Neutron freeze-fast formula, something went wrong and-"

"Something went wrong? With a _Jimmy Neutron_ invention?" Cindy exclaimed, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Gee, I _can't_ imagine."

Jimmy glared at his arch-foe. Miss Fowl stood from her seat, taking the late note. "Yes, well, taaaaake your seat, Jimmy. Let's get back to the lesson, ClaaaAAAss!"

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Sheen swung his fork (upon which was heaped some kind of hideous, puke-inducing cafeteria food) dramatically. "So then Ultra Lord turned to the mushroom people" he continued, his narrative coming to an exiting point, "of Darolda 8 for assistance in stopping the evil" At the word Evil, he thrust his fork upward, causing the mush to sail for the ceiling. He never noticed. "robotic Porchons from-"

"Sheen" Jimmy interrupted, having narrowly escaped by now several aforementioned flingings, "as fascinating as this, um, Ultra-Lord episode play-by-play is, I think it's time we get down to business."

"Business?" Carl asked.

Sheen stuck out his lower lip in defense, but soon let it go. They just didn't appreciate the complexities of Ultra-Lord. Poor things.

"I've been working on a new invention." Jimmy stated, leaaning in toward his friends.

They leaned forward as well, as Jimmy continued in a hushed tone.

"Wait until you see it! You'll never belive..."

"What is it?" Sheen demanded, impatiently wanting to get to the piont. Ultra Lord never wasted time on plesantries.

"It's called-"

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

A.N.: Hey, time for the first poll! What should the invention be?I'll give you two catagories and you suggest something to me! I'll be looking forward to your ideas/opinions, (And I just might pick a different catagory suggestion if it's real good...)

1. Energy conversion

2. Recycling


	3. The Neutron Converter

AN: Oops, I accidently posted a rough draft copy of this instead of a polished version- sorry. Here is the actual chapter!

Thanks to all my reviewers! I had so many,I couldn't belive it! Thanks for sticking around, I'm so sorry it's taking so long, I have a lot of stories on my plate right now. (Check them out! Jimmy Neutron and X-men Evolution are my two story catagories...If you don't know them, that's okay, you'll learn!) :)

**SD**: Yeah, yeah.. ; )

**harryptaxd204; Moses-the-little-gurl; sheenesteveze; scooter5710; snowboarder9; Jyotsna Gutta; fanjimmy**: So many reviews! Thank yous to everyone, and a cookie!

**Soul Raider 116:** Don't argue with myinate and fear-inspiring knowledge of all things pork!O.o

**Elynsynos 18:** Thanks for themention of my summary, I always worry if itsounds lame or something...thanks!

**libonessengirl:** Yes, poor, poor Non-Ultra Lord fans.

**deStig:** What?

**thefanwithashortattentionspan:** I LOVE IT! CHEESE TREE! YESSSS!Finally, someone elsesees the awsome potential of the self-replacating cheese! W00t! (Love yer name, too!)Yes, my friend, you should be looking for J+C fics! He who does not know Jimmy Neutron is lost.

**Depth of Soul:** Thanks. It was suprisingly hard for me to get his character right- Geniusy without being to arragant...sigh. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer:_ Though this be madness, yet there is method in it- William Shakespeare_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What _is_ it?" Sheen demanded, impatiently wanting to get to the point. Ultra Lord never wasted time on pleasantries.

"It's called _The Neutron Converter_. And, shush, it's a secret."

"Converter?" Carl repeated.

"Yes."

"_Neutron_ Converter?" Sheen repeated.

"Yes…"

"…"

"…" There was a pause while Jimmy's friends considered this.

"_The_ Neutron Converter?"

"Oh, for- YES!" Jimmy raised his voice a bit. His lack of sleep concerning this new project made him just a bit temperamental.

"...Gee, Jimmy, you should keep your voice down, it's supposed to be a secret."

Jimmy sighed. "Thank you, Carl."

"What does it do, Jim?"

"It produces energy from matter. More specifically, non-carbon-based matter."

"Oh. Of course." Sheen nodded confidently.

"Sheen, do you know what I'm talking about?"

"You're making as much sense as a frog named Fru-fru in a fluffy tutu stuck in a purple loo, Jimmy."

"Well, I-" Jimmy stopped. "_What_?"

Sheen smiled. He had a gift for rhyme.

Carl looked at Sheen in confusion. "What's a loo?"

Jimmy sighed again. It was going to be a long day. He ignored Carl's comment for the time being, and tried once more to explain the import of his newest invention. "It means, in laymen's terms, that anything not alive can be converted to energy. It's a derivative of E equals Mc squared."

"Ah." Sheen nodded, in complete understanding. He had heard of this m-squared thing. It was, apparently, one of the letters of the alphabet, coming before n.

Jimmy was getting into his genius-speech again. "See, it's an amazing invention because it converts the matter using less energy than it gives out, making it self-repeating." He rambled on.

Meanwhile, Cindy looked up from her food. With a curious lilt to her voice, she whispered to Libby.

"There's a disturbance in the force."

"What?" Libby said, lifting the headphones off her ear.

"Somewhere-" Cindy said, looking around the cafeteria, "Nerdtron is blathering."

* * *

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJC

* * *

AN:

Okay, I know you are all going "What the heck? This chapter is, like, two sentances long! Forgive me! I'm going to post another chapter right away...and this just seemed like a good place to stop. (See above disclaimer)

...don't flame me...I'll be good! I (mostly)promise! ; )


	4. Songs About Llamas

AN: Because I promised, here is the next chapter, ASAP! Hope y'all enjoy!

Please, please review!

_Disclaimer: It is not so much our friends' help that helps us as the confident knowledge that they will help us. -Epicurus_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Carl was trying hard to listen, he really was. But Jimmy was rambling, and Sheen was nodding (thus fulfilling Jimmy's need for an attentive audience), and his mashed potato-derivative imitation looked a lot like a llama. He smiled. He liked llamas.

"So, in theory, it could end the world energy crisis!"

"Wow, Jimmy!" Sheen said, "That sounds…wait, what is it again?"

Jimmy smacked his forehead. (AN: Knowing his lack of athletic, and thus, hand-eye coordination, it was a good thing it was so big, because he might have missed otherwise. But, that's another story.)

Carl, who had been singing softy to himself, forgot himself and loudly announced in G major: _"Oh, yyyyes, you are a llllllama face, you are there ooooon my plate, I shall always thiiiiiink you're great, you little llama-"_

There was a pause throughout the cafeteria as he stopped short. He began feeling red in the face, and his embarrassment quickly spread as the silence was shattered by manic laughing, starting from the vicinity of the 'cool' table.

Jimmy jumped up, grabbing Carl by the arm, with Sheen close behind. "Come on, Carl, let's go." He said, softly, hoping that Carl could keep from crying.

"Yeah, okay, Jim." Carl said.

* * *

"Are you ready to be _amazed_?" Jimmy asked, clearly more at home in his lab.

"I don't know, Jimmy. The last time you unveiled an invention like this…" Carl shuddered.

Jimmy sighed. Perhaps the dramatic red curtain was too much.

Sheen glanced at his watch. Only 3.32 hours until Ultra Lord. "Oh, just show us what it _is_, Jimmy!" He demanded impatiently.

Jimmy nodded. "Right. Prreeeeeesenting!" He yanked away the cloth.

"Wow…" Carl said, breathlessly.

"Holy Ultra-Monkey!" Sheen added with a manic grin. "So…shiny…must…touch!" He prodded the metal side of the machine with an experimental finger. It made a refreshingly scientific metal sound (SMS (tm) ) at his touch.

"Cool!" Carl said.

Jimmy smiled. He was glad his friends were appreciating his hard work. "I think it's going to be a great help in the development of-"

"It reminds me of my old retainer." Carl broke in, as he pet the side of the machine.

Jimmy's eye twitched. "Retainer?"

Sheen looked at Carl. "How so?"

Carl pushed his glasses further up his nose. He was a little uncomfortable that Jimmy thought he meant the retainer comment in a bad way. "Well, you know, all shiny and smooth…and…well, it's not very bite size, but…it's looks…"

"Uh-huh. Whaaaatever." Sheen said, waving his hand. "How does it _work_, Jimmy?" He rubbed his hands together with glee, looking for a button to press.

The machine, however, lacked any such accommodating buttons. It was a simple, shiny square, a bit smaller than Jimmy. (A.N: Not counting his hair.)

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Well, all I have to do is…" He took a coin from his pocket, placing it on the machine. "Place an object on the top. Then I simply say the voice command. Convert-a-tronic, begin transfer!" He proudly stood, awaiting the transformation. Closing his eyes, he smiled, listening for the tell-tale beeps and metal pounding.

"Uh…Jimmy." Sheen whispered, leaning in toward his friend.

"Yes, Sheen." Jimmy replied in a simular whisper.

"Nothing's happening."

"What?" Jimmy opened his eyes, and, sadly, was able to corroborate this heinous accusation. "But…but it worked last night! I don't know what could be wrong with it!" He walked over to the Convert-a-tronic, taping it softly. "Hmm. Goddard!"

_"Bark!"_

"Roll back build footage from last night, 4 speed, last hour only."

Goddard opened up to accommodate the command, showing high-speed footage of Jimmy working late into the night.

Sheen and Carl squinted at the screen, trying to determine what was going on with the blurry image on the screen.

"There!" Jimmy said. "Play normal speed." He watched intently. "Aha! That's the problem."

"Of course. I knew it all along!" Sheen replied, absolutely certain in his declaration.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, not really. What the heck was that?"

"The tape of me working last night."

"Oh. I thought it was a small dancing chocolate ice cream cone. Must have been your hair." Sheen said, reflectivly, with a hand on his chin.

Jimmy sighed.Carl smiled. "I was hoping maybe it was a fuzzy little-"

"Please don't say llama, Carl." Jimmy said.

Carl looked torn. "I wasn't going to say llama." They looked at him in disbelief. "I wasn't!"

Sheen looked at Carl strangely, before moving a step away.

"Anyway, I know what the problem is. I was working so late last night, I was getting exhausted, and I forgot to dilate the amalgamation tabulator, which caused the fuse box to detonate. A simple thing, really."

Sheen rolled his eyes. Carl scratched his head. They waited for the explanation.

Jimmy chuckled. "Sorry. It means, basically, I need to replace a part. I blew out something in the machine."

"Ah."

"I might have the replacement here in the lab. Let's see…" He went to his computer, typing rapidly. "…just a quick inventory search…"

Suddenly, Jimmy spun around to the noise of a loud _**ZZZZAP! **_He found Sheen, black with smoke, laughing manically, and Carl coughing.

"What?-" He began.

"Whew! Jimmy, I love your lab!" Sheen said, blinking rapidly. His hair stood on end, and soft ripples of static electricity were flowing through it.

Carl took out his inhaler.

Jimmy smiled after a moment. He was used to Sheen frying himself quite regularly. Walking over to his friend, he helped him up.

"What did you _do_, Sheen?" He asked.

"He touched the bubble of pain." Carl answered helpfully, between coughs.

"Again? Sheen, remember what happens _every_ time you touch it?" Jimmy asked, shaking his head with a smile. There was a pause while Sheen contemplated this.

"...No... No I don't." He finally answered, looking at Jimmy with widened eyes.

Carl and Jimmy looked warily at Sheen.

"_What_?"

"Nothing, Sheen. Nothing. Anyway, I got my answer from the inventory check. I don't have the part."

"Road trip!" Sheen laughed, dusting himself off.

"Right. I'll get the hover car."

Carl smiled. "Can we go to the Candy Bar, too?"

"Sure. Let's go!"


	5. Amalgamation Tabulator

AN: Yea! Reviews!

kohirihiri: Hello again! Yes, I love Sheen and his love/hate relationship withpain...; )

acosta pérez josé ramiro; teejayvortex; Elynsynos 18 : Thanks! I will certainly continue, as long as I have reveiwers like y'all!

snowboarder9: How so?

scooter5710: O.o Laughing your head_**S**_ off? What are you, a mutant freak? O.o O.O - Yea!

Dragon Blade5: Probably! LoL...

Wahoo! I love you guys! Sorry for the slowness in updates, I'm battling with Posion Ivy right now...not fun in 95 degree weather, meh. But,I have reveiwers to cheer me up! So, get reviewing, and help a poor itchy writer lift her spirits!

Disclaimer: _If ignorance is bliss, why aren't I estatic?- Bumper Sticker_

* * *

**Chapter**

"What do you _mean_ you don't have a amalgamation tabulator? It's a standard household part!"

"Uh, little dude-" Said the guy behind the counter, (who looked suspiciously like the former McSpanky manager), "I do _not_ think you know what you are talking about."

Jimmy furrowed his brow. He was easily frustrated with people dumber than him, especially ones who insulted him…like Cindy, and this dimwit. "Look, this is _not_ hard. I just need one part. May I see the inventory catalog?"

The Guy chuckled. "Sure." He turned to the collection of books behind him. "Let me see…In-uneven…t-tory…b- b-" he paused, as he tried to figure out the word."boo- book!" he said, triumphantly. "Yep! Here it is! Let me know if you need any help with the big words, little dude."

"Much obliged." Jimmy mumbled with a roll of his eyes, as heleafed through the text.

"Sooo…" Sheen asked meanwhile, leaning on the counter, "Just for the sake of _curiosity_, you wouldn't happen to have any of _these_ in stock, do you?" He slid a piece of paper across the counter, looking both ways discreetly to check for any wandering eyes.

"Dude! That's one piece of heavy machinery. Wasn't this the ray gun Ultra-Lord used in episode #642 to vanquish the bean people of Le-mar, and later added to his regular line up of utility belt items?"

Carl looked at the Guy with surprise. "Wow, Sheen, he sounds like you!"

"Nonsense." Sheen said, waving a hand. "This _punk_ knows nothing. One factoid about a well-known weapon does not make him an expert." He nodded arrogantly. "like me."

The Guy shook his head. "Do not doubt me, skinny dude. I am Ultra-Lord's, like, biggest fan."

Sheen narrowed an eye at the Guy, opening the other eye wide to reveal an intimidating and disbelieving look. "Oh," He whispered menacingly, "now it's on."

Jimmy called out to them, however, before Sheen could get out another comment. "Guys! I found it." Walking over to them, lugging the book, he pointed to the item. "See! Like I said, standard household component."

There was a pause while the Guy looked at the picture. "Like, short dude…that's a blender."

"This is _NOT_ A-" Jimmy stopped himself, remembering who he was attempting to argue with. "Nevermind. I'll take it."

* * *

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

* * *

AN: Ugh- I know, so short! But, it's a filler, sorry. Like I said, the itching makes it hard to stay in one spot too long to type- sorry! Please reveiw! It motivates me to update sooner!


	6. Sheen, Libby, and the Chunky Monkey

AN: Guess what! You get a glimpse of some **Sheen/Libby** in this chap! Yes, yes, I know, SL rocks SOLID. So, review already! I'm hoping I still kept in character...let me know, k?

Also, the Spanish words in here- I don't speak Spanish, I just electronicly translated those parts, so if it's a little off, let me know, and I'll gladly fix it!

One more thing, the Purple flurp thing is based on a drink I love- the black cow (coke and vanilla icecream blended)...and the chunky monkey is real, too. Mmm...ice cream...

Yay! A reviewer!

Usually, I let it go for a few days, but seeing as how the last chapter was so short, and **Dragon Blade5** was so kind as to give me a good swift kick in the rear to update, you get another chapter for the price of one! _Huzzah_!

Please please review!

Disclaimer: _A man chases a woman...until she catches him. -American Phrase_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Carl took a large swig of his Purple Cow ™. The new treat was a blended mixture of ice cream and purple flurp that was certainly a welcome one. Sheen came back to the booth, carrying his own'modified' purple cow.

"Extra caffeine…nothing better, Carl." He said, poshly. He was proud of the fact that he had a small part in bringing happiness and caffeine to the town. Sam had named the mixture after a suggestion from him.

"Sheen, remember what happened the _last_ time you had three Purple Buzzers ™ in a row?"

Unfortunately, Sheen was unable to answer, as he was downing (or attempting to down) his drink in a single slurp of a straw. He finally came up with an empty glass, a huge caffeine buzz, and an eye twitch from the refreshingly cold brain freeze.

**_"I donno whatcha talkin' bout, maaaaan!"_** He said, delightfully jolted.

Carl looked at Sheen worriedly as he wandered off to start the jukebox. "Are you done with it yet, Jimmy?"

Jimmy glanced up from his work. The amalgamation tabulator was a bit harder to install than he had anticipated. "Not quite, Carl." He paused for a moment, taking a sip from his own drink, and smiled. "It'll be ready soon. I think this invention is really going to put Retroville on the map." He laughed. "It could even put Earth on the map, as far as intergalactic energy trading is concerned!"

Carl pushed his glasses farther up on his nose. "My mom says I shouldn't negotiate with aliens, Jim."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, in any case, this is revolutionary technology…and I discovered it! It took me the better part of a month, but-"

He was interrupted by a chuckle behind him. Instantly, his brain registered the owner of the voice. He turned to face her, as she started in on him.

"Discovered what, Nerdtron? How to tie your shoes? Gee, that _is_ a real improvement for you!"

"Get lost, Vortex. I'm not going to argue with you today."

She stepped closer, looking over the shiny object he had on the table before him. "Finally! You admit that my wit is too much for you to overcome."

"I did no such thing!" He clenched his fists. "I just want some peace and quiet to finish my invention!"

"Considering how almost all of your inventions end up _destroying_ one thing or another, maybe it's a good thing I interrupted."

"Oh, like _you've_ made a sizable contribution to the town."

"And you _have_? Your inventions probably downgrade the local economy, considering all the _damage_ you've done."

"Ridiculous!"

Libby laughed to herself. She found it funny, the way they always argued. She went over to the bar to get a drink while the two continued to fight it out.

"Yeah? Give me just _one_ example of a helpful contribution you've made!"

"Alright, I'll bite. What about that time I found the lake monster, and restored him to a harmless turtle?"

"You mean _before orafter_ you destroyed poor Cap'n Betty's boat? Not to mention the fact the whole thing was _your_ fault!"

"No it wasn't! And at least I _do_ something! Remember the time we all went to Egypt? You'd never go anywhere if it weren't for me!"

"Oh," She said, blinking at him in a violently innocent way, "You mean that time when we almost got _killed_ because you resurrected centuries-old mummies? Gee, you're _so_ right, I'm so _glad_ I didn't miss that adventure."

Jimmy looked away darkly, then returned to the argument with a passion. "What about Goddard? And my hover car? Those work perfectly fine, and you know it! They've even _saved_ us plenty of times!"

Cindy wasn't phased. "Everybody hits on one or two good deals in their lifetime."

"Okay, so where's _yours_?"

Cindy gasped slightly at this insult. "Don't you even _try_ to affront my intelligence, Mr. Whippy-dip-head! I'll have you know that I could be _ten_ times the inventor you are if only I had my own lab." There was a bit of longing in her voice, and, for a moment, Jimmy thought maybe she was jealous of him. He paused, allowing this to sink in, as she continued,"And someday I _will_!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Reeeally?"

"Yes! And it'll be much better than anything you could fabricate."

"I doubt that highly."

"Don't forget, Neutron, before you came, _I_ was the highest scoring student Retroville had ever seen!"

"Yeah…before me"

She threw her arms up in frustration. "Arg! It's not _my_ fault you get a stupid 110 on every paper! I still get a hundred!"

"And?"

"AND…" She raised her voice, forgetting (or, rather, not caring) who would hear. "I'm not a _born_ _genius_. Unlike some people, I had to _work harder_ for my score."

He stood from his seat slowly. "Are you saying I _cheat_?"

She looked at him smugly. "You can't help your big brain- or your big forehead." She leaned closer to him. "But _watch out_, whiz kid, 'cus I'm coming up fast-" She turned to go. "And, someday, I'll pass you by."

He watched her walk away, anger rising in him. Why was she always harping on him? It was obvious he was the only real inventor in Retroville. When was she going to face it?

Suddenly, he began to smile.

"I'm going to head home, Carl. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He said, gathering his things in a hurry.

"Wha-"

"Bye!" Jimmy waved goodbye swiftly as he passed Sheen on his way out.

"He left us here again, huh?" Sheen asked Carl, returning to the table.

"Yep." Carl said, returning his attention to the refill Sam brought.

"Huh."

There was a long pause. For once in their lives, nothing seemed to be happening.

Until-"SHEEEEEN!"

Sheen immediately looked up, smiling at the voice. "Yes, my love?"

Libby walked over to him, angry look all over her face. He was not phased. "Sheen, what did you do with my Chunky Monkey™ ?"

Sheen winked at Carl. "Who, me?"

Libby rolled her eyes. "Ha!" She said, glancing at the ice cream-ery treat in front of him. "You're eating it right now!"

Sheen looked down at the incriminating ice cream, and back up at her. "You are mistaken, Cream Muffin," He said, suavely, "this one is _mine_."

"Sheen…" She warned.

"But-" He said, wiggling an eye brow, "I am so glad this misunderstanding has brought you to my humble table, _Diosa de toda Tierra_!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "_Spanish_ nicknames, now? Puh-lease."

He grinned at her. "Admit it, your heart is melting under the heat of my smooth _poesía_."

"Uh-huh. Whaaa-tever." She started to walk away.

"Or maybe-" He said, pulling out another spoon, "You just want some ice cream?" She stopped just briefly enough for him to see his chance. "Surely you wouldn't want to miss out on the chance to sink your teeth into the crunchy, melty goodness of the Ultra-Treat of the day!"

She sighed. She really wanted some ice cream. "With extra whipped cream…" He said, drawingly.

That was enough. She returned to the table. "Scoot over, Sheen, and pass that spoon."

His suave smile returned to an ear-to-ear grin. "Whatever you say, baby cakes."

She gave him the Look.

He winked. "I knew you couldn't resist!" She rolled her eyes, then smiled.

There was worse things than sharing an ice cream with Sheen, after all.

* * *

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCCJCJCJCJCJ

* * *

AN: I agree! (Loves Sheen) (Libby attacks)

Lib: "Back off my boy!"

Me: He's not yours in _this_ fic yet, babe!

Lib: Arg! (Grabs Sheen, runs)

Sheen: (Winks)_ ¡Las damas me adoran!_


	7. Mysteriously Aquired Logs

**AN**: wow, took forever with this one, didn't I? Sorry, summer is the busiest time for me- I live on a farm...sigh. Forgive me! (tears up) Forgive me and **review**! (wink, wink; hint, hint) Oh, by the way, since I just got done reading quite a bit of the "Unfortunate Events" series, my writing is a little effected...: ) I hope it's in a good way...

Thanks reviewers! I can't say that enough- you guys are so great! Take a bow! Really! I'll even be your stage announcer, see:

Reviewers:

**snowboarder9; 1; NeT:** Thank you! I'll try to keep up the funny for y'all!

**Soul Raider 116:** Yes, well- CABAGGE EATING FREAK! ; )

**Elynsynos 18:** Yes,I should have translated, eh? I actually did go through a lot of trouble to find the spanish terms I wanted...

**acosta pérez josé ramiro:** D'oh! Sorry!i'll try to remember to fix that- no time today...thanks!

**Dragon Blade5 :**O.o ... ; Hi, mallet-weilding friend! (Shows official mallet-weilder club card) And, no need for eyetwiching, here's a new chappie to give you your need-funny fix!

**Disclaimer:** _You may be right; I may be crazy; but it just may be a lunatic you're looking for! - Billy Joel_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_Jimmy_!" Sheen said, banging on the lab door. "Are you _in_ there?"

Carl smiled as he looked up at the squirrel on the phone line above him. "Hello, Mr. Squirrel!" He mumbled to himself, walking closer.

"Jimmy!" Sheen demanded again, placing his face close to the scanner. "I know you're in there, man!"

"Why don't we just wait for Jimmy to finish, Sheen? He'll tell us what he's doing eventually."

Sheen shook his head in disdain. "Carl, Carl, Carl." He said, walking over to his unsuspecting buddy. Putting both hands on Carl's shoulders, he suddenly shook him vigorously. "Don't you _understand_? We haven't heard from Jimmy in almost _3_ days! He could have been _poisoned by an experimental fruit_! Or _flattened by an experimental elephant_! Or WORSE, _**DEVOURED BY THE GIRL-EATING PLANT**_!" Sheen gasped with fear and returned to banging on the door.

"But-" Carl said, a bit confused, "The girl eating plant only eats-"

He was cut off by manic Sheen. "_Jimmy_! Answer the door or I'm coming in the hard way!" He opened one eye wide and squinted the other in his patented Classic Sheen Look (CSL). There was still no answer. "Allllright! That's it!"

He ran away from the door, around the other side of the house. There was a pause, a brief moment, when Carl was alone. The birds sang happily, the bees buzzed, and Carl wondered where Sheen had taken off running to while he smiled up at his squirrel friend.

Suddenly, the pleasant moment was broken by a bloodcurdling scream.

"AAAHHHH!" Sheen yelled, running toward the door with a log under his arms. "I'm coooommm-"

(**AN**: Now, one might wonder why Sheen was thinking it was necessary to break down the door. Or, conversely, why it was necessary to break down the door with a giant log. Or, where in the _world_ Sheen had even _gotten_ a log. Yes, you may be wondering these things. But, unfortunately, these questions are not pertinent to the story, so I'm not going to bother explaining it to you. On with the chapter.)

"…mmmmiiiingg Jimmy!" He finished at last, an Carl darted out of the way. (**AN**: I must here point out that with the body shape and weight that Carl maintains, he deserves a bit of credit for this impressive show of acrobatics.)

Just before Sheen was about to slam into the door of the lab with the mysteriously acquired log, Jimmy's voice rang out.

"_Sheen!_?"

Sheen stopped and turned to the voice. "Oh, hey, Jimmy." He said, nonchalantly. "What's up?"

Jimmy, once again reminded that even geniuses find some situations completely perplexing, looked at Sheen unbelievingly. "What are you _doing_?"

"Looking for you." Sheen said, wagging a finger at his previously missing friend. "Where have you been, man?" He dropped the log with a crash, and wiped his hands together to rid himself of the dust.

Jimmy let that compute for a moment….He decided not to ask.

"I've been working, Sheen. I was just out getting a few parts to my new invention."

"The Converter-whatever?"

Jimmy smiled. (**AN**: It should here be pointed out that if one were to give an evil smile, one would be more than a little scary looking to others, especially if you are not an evil person commanding evil minions to do your evil bidding, in which case, of course, it is perfectly acceptable to give an evil smile. Therefore, I shall refrain from calling the look on Jimmy's face an evil one. It was, actually, as close to an evil smile as a perfectly non-evil person can come, which was still, needless to say, a bit frightening to behold. We shall, henceforth, call it the _Almost Evil Smile_. On with the story!)

"No, actually, Sheen, I've put that on hold for while."

Carl returned to the conversation with a confused look. "But, what about ending world energy problems?"

"That can wait. There's something more important right now."

"What?" Sheen asked.

"Cindy." Jimmy replied, rubbing his hands together mysteriously.

Sheen raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Jimmy gave his _Almost Evil Smile_ (_AES_) once again. "Remember the argument Cindy and I had at the candy bar the other day?"

Sheen looked at Carl. "Carl, notes."

"Right." Taking out his notepad, Carl browsed through his notes. Sheen played with his fingers while he waited.

"_Notes_?" Jimmy murmured to himself, half amused and half frightened.

"At exactly 3:23 p.m., the argument began with the accusation of Cindy that you could not tie your own shoes."

"Ah, yes," Sheen said, hand on his chin in deep thought. "It's all coming back to me now."

"The argument continued…covering the destruction of Cap'n Betty's boat," Carl listed, "The resurrection and attack of the mummies in Egypt, and whether Cindy could or could not beat you with her own lab."

"Right!" Jimmy broke in, not allowing himself to wonder why Carl had been taking notes. "That's what I was getting at. Cindy said that someday, when she gets her own lab, she'll surpass my achievements!"

"Uh-huh." Sheen said, moving Jimmy along.

"So…" Jimmy said, "I've built a time machine."


	8. Wrinkly Twenty Somethings

**AN: **Howdy, howdy! I hope you'll forgive my slllooooww posting...lots of things going on this month. Forgive me! Forgive me and reveiw!

**stefinable:**I DO NOT have a CANOE! Get over it! (lol...)

**acosta pérez josé ramiro:** For your reading pleasure, I have actually gotten Sheen himself to reply to 'why he is not in Arkham Asylum!' Here he is:

**Sheen:** Well,I was there for a little while, but when I found out they only had 3 channels, none of which played Ultra-Lord, not to mention the fact thatI wasn't alllowed to keep my Ultra Lord action figures or Utility Beltor ANYTHING remotly useful in the real world,I got a liiiiiiittle loco, and they said that ifI would please come down from the chandeleir and give George back his teeth, I could go home (but only if I promised to never come back and also tell them whereI had hid the cat and also where the duct tape had gone to...) So I...hey, wait...is that _candy!_? GIVE IT!

**Soul Raider 116:** Yay heritage, indeed! (Welsh+American Indian me) W00t, diversity!

**Readrbug21:** I figured, considering your name, you would like the style! I'm glad I lived up to the infortuanate way of writing we all know and love. ...Heh-heh! Readers unite!

**thefanwithashortattentionspan:** I find it very amusing that the "fan with a short attention span" wrote the longest reveiw! - Yes, I love that episode...I'm hoping y'all won't think this is a ripoff of that ep...I thought of doing this before I saw it, so...

**Elynsynos 18:** (gives AES) Thanks! (Rock on, Billy Joel!)

**NoFx1018:** ...let me think about it...okay! (but only cause you asked nice!)

**blondegirlshavefun:** Sadly, I do not have llamas. Meh. As to what it is like...well, close your eyes (well, figuativly, because, if you do close them, you can't read this.) and imaginge a chicken. Now imagine that- times 300. Now imagine feeding them with big bags of corn...stuff. Okay? With me so far? Good. Now picture the food...processed...and laying on the ground for all the world to...step in.

Yeah. It's like that.

By the way, I have to ask: SHAVEfun? Care to explain? o.O -

**Surfgirl15:** Thank you! I'll have a bit of S/L in there as well, hopefully.

**sewinchick14:** Thanks! Here you go!

Hehe,I have to post this, from** justtoreadurfics's** review: "Hey! I'm just a random person! I love your story!" HAHA! Love it!

**snowboarder9:** Thanks! Good to see you again!

**LadyEsca:** Yay! You read my other stories! (happy fuzzyness!)

**Switchback:** Definatly! Don't be afraid! Let me know if you post it, and I'll come reveiw it! (as long as it's K or K, lol)

**greg9570:** Glad to see you're still you're same cheery self! Thanks for stopping by!

**Disclaimer:** _It's at times like these that I realize...I love me! I just don't know what I'd do without myself... Iwish there was two of me...soI could bask in my own_ _glory! -_ (My friendsand I in all our vain glory)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_Sweet_!" Sheen exclaimed. "Now I can _totally_ go into the future and see the next season of Ultra Lord! Great idea, Jimmy! That will get your mind off losing to Cindy!"

"That's not why- Hey! I didn't lose!" Jimmy said, realizing what Sheen had said.

"That's okay, Jimmy," Sheen said, putting a sympathetic arm around his genius friend, "We love you anyway, denial and all."

"Who's side are you on?" Jimmy asked in amused frustration.

"Whatever side has llamas." Carl said, as if stating the obvious.

"So, Jimmy," Sheen said, switching the conversation to a more Ultra-Lord-equse topic, "How many episodes into the future are we going?"

Jimmy smiled. "Don't you mean 'years'?"

"Dude, are you _paying attention_?" Sheen asked, rolling his eyes. "I NEED ULTRA LORD!"

Jimmy's eye twitched. "I can see that, Sheen." He said, finally, raising an eyebrow. "I answer to your previous question, I was thinking…perhaps fifteen years?"

"Fifteen years! We'll be all old and wrinkled!" Sheen said, throwing his arms in the air.

"But, Sheen," Carl said, "My dad is older than that; and he doesn't have wrinkles!"

Sheen blinked at his obtuse friend. "Riiiight."

Jimmy laughed. "Don't worry, Sheen, we won't have wrinkles. We'll only be in our twenties!"

Sheen considered this for a moment.

"Surely," Jimmy said, "The years of, say…_Ultra Lord's_ prime were in his twenties?"

"Well, actually," Sheen began, eager to deport his vast Ultra-Knowledge, "He-"

"_Alright_, Nerdtron. What's going on?"

Jimmy and friends turned to face the intrusive voice with a scowl, a CSL ™, and a blank stare over her shoulder at a squirrel. (AN: Feel free to speculate which goes to whom.)

"What do you want _now_?"

Cindy rolled her eyes. "You've been holed up for three days, Mr. Whippy-dip-head. I know you're up to _something_. I just want to derive its potential for pain, suffering, or attacking pants, so I know just how _far_ out of my way to go to avoid you."

Libby smiled, shifting her body slightly to the beat from her 'phones. Sheen wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"You know, Cindy, for once in my life, I'm actually glad you're here."

"_Excuse_ me?" She necessitated.

He A.E.S.-ed at her. "Remember the…(ahem)…_discussion_ we had at the candy bar a few days back?"

"Yes, I as a matter of fact, I _do_ remember beating you at a battle of wits. What about it?"

"You didn't- ARG!"

She laughed at the frustration on his face.

"Look-" he said, cooling down after remembering his certainly imminent victory over her big mouth, "I think we need to settle this- once and for all."

"Oh, now I'm scared." She said, flatly.

"I've built a time machine." He announced, stepping closer to her. "I'm going to prove to you who is going to be the eventual intellectual superior!"

She raised an eyebrow at his almost evil laugh (A.E.L.) that followed the announcement.

"You get weirder every day, Nerdtron. Do you really expect me to believe you've successfully invented a time machine in _three days_?"

He looked at her, slightly offended. (AN: But, with ego still in tact, of course.) "What part of 'Genius' confuses you, Dorktex?"

She drew her lips together in a closed-mouth scowl.

Sheen, who had been inching closer to Libby without anyone noticing, could no longer stand it. "Can we GO now? I want to see the future Ultra-Lord action figures!"

Libby raised an eyebrow in surprise when she turned to look a him. He smiled, inches from her. "Sheen-" She said, strictly, "personal space."

He grinned, almost apologetically, (AN: But, not quite. In fact, if sorry was a ocean, Sheen was...a drop in a bucket...) and moved a large step away.

"Yes, well, nice _talking_ to you, _Cindy_," Jimmy said, sarcastically. "But I have to go and see my _amazing_ and _exciting_ future now."

He turned to go, friends in tow, when Cindy reached out her hand to grab his shoulder. "Oh, no you don't, hot shot. I'm going with you."

"No way!" Jimmy said, shaking his head with finality.

"Some kind of genius you are. Don't you think things through? How are you going to prove anything, buster? For all I know, I could turn out to be famous and you could live in a gutter, and you could still come back spewing stories of how wonderful you are in the future."

He glowered at her.

"You know I'm right." She said, squinting at him. "If we want to prove anything, we should _all_ go."

"But why does Libby-" Jimmy began.

Sheen coughed.

After a pause, Jimmy sighed. "Fine. Let's get moving."

Cindy nodded, and the group followed Jimmy to the lab.


	9. Nausia and Tickle Me Elmo 84

**AN:** Wow. I have so much to say! I'm SO sorry I've been taking so long…I had a bad case of writer's block, then the ideas FINALLY started flowing again. Plus I was distracted by my other fics for a while there. I just finished _Tell Me Truly_- please go and give it a look!

Wow. I have so much to say! I'm SO sorry I've been taking so long…I had a bad case of writer's block, then the ideas FINALLY started flowing again. Plus I was distracted by my other fics for a while there. I just finished - please go and give it a look! 

I hope ya'll like this chapter, although I know I'm going to get some nasty looks for the ending….hee-hee. Thank you for being so kind as to come back for another chapter, as evidenced by the fact that you're reading this!

Reviewers:

Readrbug21: Thanks! LOL, ha-ha, you have to go to sch-oo-l!

Elynsynos 18; NeT; acosta prez jos ramiro: Thank you! I always thought that the dialogue is what makes a great story, and I really appreciate the compliments!

Pokey: Thanks! Rawk on, dude!

Ignite444; Surfgirl15: Okay. Here you go!

Soul Raider 116: No, but we love him anyway! -

Thefanwithashortattentionspan: Beware of what you threaten, or else I shall have to reign down the power of my cheese shredder upon your molten cheese monkeys! (lol, thanks!)

Blondegirlshavefun: O.o …. Oh, okay. (But, lol, it was funny that way, anyway!)

Timothy the paperclip: Thanks! And yes, I am very sorry for the slow updates…(see above AN, lol!)

Alliwantislove; StarStar16: Thank you! I hope you come back for more!

Disclaimer: _The trouble with our times is that the future is not what it used to be. - Charles F. Kettering_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

"Okay, listen up: this is the first trip through- so I don't know how bumpy-"

"Blah-blah-blabbity blah!" Cindy babbled. "Nerdtron, we already know that _any _of your little adventures means risking life and limb- get over yourself."

Jimmy glared at her before turning back toward the front of the hover car.

"Future, here we cooome!" Carl sang happily, as he climbed into the back of the hovercar, "and anyyyyone…can see that it's going to be-" Cindy threw a half-glare to Carl, who gulped. "Er… Nevermind?"

Libby set a hand on Cindy's shoulder, with a grin, before climbing in to sit beside Sheen. "Try not to kill any one, girl."

Cindy turned toward Jimmy once again, who had taken the drivers' seat, an scowled at the only empty seat: beside him. "I promise nothing." She whispered to herself, before settling in.

"Here we go." Jimmy said, pressing a few buttons. "Everyone all set?"

"Yea." Libby confirmed, settling her headphones over her head.

"Yeah." Carl said, patting his inhaler.

"Oh, yeah." Sheen said, wiggling his eyebrows in the direction of Libby, who rolled her eyes.

"Bark!" Goddard replied to his master, settling into his ready-made attachment portal behind the back seat.

"Let's get on with it, already, Whippy-dip-head- I want to see my _superior _future."

"Oh, we'll see your _future_." He muttered.

With a press of the button, they were gone. Or so it seemed. As the lab cameras rolled, the Hovercar carrying the group was hurdling through the time path, invisible to the years they passed.

"Jimmy!" Carl called from the back, inhaler ready, "We're going awfully faaaaaast!"

Jimmy struggled to answer, as the G force continued to increase. "I said it might be bumpy-"

Cindy withdrew her hand from in front of her mouth just long enough to indict: "But you never said it was going to be _nauseating_!"

Jimmy, in spite of the bubbling of stomach juices within his throat, managed to give her an angry look. "If I might have been given a _chance _to fully brief you of-"

"Oh," Cindy cried, rolling her eyes (Which turned out to increase her nausea) "Just STOW IT ALREADY!"

Goddard, feeling the bolts rattling within him, shut off his G-meter, and settled down, now impervious to the nausea the others were obligated to endure.

Meanwhile, Sheen was laughing manically. "WOO-HOO!" He shouted, hands in the air. "Pump up the gas! Turn it up! YEAHHHH!"

Libby, crouched over, in order to hold in the banging of vomit on her mouth's door, managed to shake her head in disbelief at Sheen's happiness.

"Almost-" Jimmy gasped, tightening his grip on the controls, "There-"

The years buzzed by, swirls of color enveloping them like a shaken up bottle of paint. Then it ended, brought to a screeching halt by a flick of a switch, dropping them off into darkness. For a few seconds, it was quiet, as they all attempted to bring their stomachs back to the position it was designed to occupy, instead of their feet. Then-

"I am SO driving on the way back!" Cindy glowered.

"It wasn't my driving, Dorktex- it was the time travel. I couldn't help it."

"What_ever_." Cindy said, climbing out of the Hovercar. The others followed suit- or attempted to, in the dark.

"OW!" Sheen said, as he tripped and fell out of the vehicle.

"Oops." Carl said, stepping on something strange on his way out.

"My foot!" Libby said, feeling someone step on her.

Jimmy felt around the Hovercar, until he reached Goddard. "Just a second, boy-" He said, as he unlatched the safety clips. "There you go."

Goddard, directed by infrared, managed to disembark his position gracefully.

"Wow." Cindy said, sarcastically, with her hand on her hip, (although no one could see her) "_This _is exciting."

Jimmy rolled his eyes (although no one could see him) and turned to the direction which he assumed Goddard to be. "Goddard- a little light, please?"

Goddard, always willing to oblige, trotted over to where his master had hoped him to be and opened up his hatch to reveal a momentarily blinding light. When their eyes had adjusted, they looked around in amazement.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Sheen laughed, "I like what you did with the place."

Toys were scattered _everywhere_. From _Tickle-Me-Elmo (version 8.4) ™_, to _Hover-Racing X-Treme ®_, what seemed like hundreds of toys filled the area. Libby, being closest to the wall, flipped on the light.

"I-" Jimmy gulped in amazement. "I don't understand! This is…well…_was _my lab! What happened?"

Cindy, unable to contain herself any longer, laughed manically. "I think I know, _Daddy _Nerdtron! Who's the unlucky lady?"

Jimmy turned a bit paler. "I have…progeny?"

Sheen rolled his eyes and set a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Noooo! You have _kids, _Jimmy."

"Lot's of 'em, by the look of it." Libby commented, helpfully.

"But-" Jimmy said, unbelieving, "I don't want _kids_…"

"Tough cookies." Cindy laughed. "You're stuck with 'em now!"

"Not exactly. This-" Jimmy said, determinedly, "Is defiantly a scenario I plan to _avoid_."

"You don't like kids?" Carl asked.

Jimmy wrinkled his nose. "They're fine, I suppose- as a matter of fact, Carl, _we _are kids. But…I'm only supposed to be twenty-six! I would have hoped to have set my sights on different things at this point in my life…" His voice trailed off.

Sheen, who had disappeared for a moment, arose from a pile of toys in the corner, victoriously holding a Ultra Lord figurine.

"Well, you're raisin' 'em right, Jimmy!"

They turned to look at him, as he examined the toy with glee. "A new utility belt! Retractable rockets!" As he discovered and announced each feature, his excitement grew. Soon he was babbling to himself, eye twitching. "And look at the multi-dimensional ray wrist device!"

Carl turned to Jimmy. "Um, yeah…this is real exciting, Jim, but…" He leaned in closer to his friend. "I need to find a bathroom real soon."

Jimmy nodded quickly. "Let's get out of here."

They walked over to the steps, where Jimmy caught sight of a height measurement on the wall. Looking at it, Cindy smiled. "Your kids are taller than you!"

He glowered at her. "I'm not done growing yet, Vortex. I most likely turn out quite tall." He said, proudly.

"Wait a minute." Cindy said. "This isn't right."

"What?"

"Look at the age next to this entry!"

Jimmy looked, and gasped.

"What?" Sheen asked, pushing his way past the two to get to the measurement. He hated not knowing what was going on.

"The age is _eleven_!"

"Aaaand?" Sheen prompted.

"That means," Cindy said, to shocked to reply sarcastically, "That Jimmy had a kid at-"

Jimmy's voice squeaked as he finished where Cindy left off. "…Fifteen!"

* * *

**AN:** Yes, I know: cliffhanger. But, please, don't hurt me! I'm just a lonely writer, looking for attention! Please reveiw! (lol) 


	10. Buying The Duck Farm

**AN:** Wow, I'm really feeling the love! Thanks for so many reviews, everyone! I enjoy each and every one- please don't stop hitting that "reveiw" button! In this chapter, you'll get to see Cindy loosen up a little bit around Jimmy...I'm really hoping it's not out of character, please warn me if it's leaning that way!

**Hobasteritch; Nomia;** **mily; unfortunateventsgirl13; Dos; jimmyncindy4ever; pokey** Thanks! Here ya go!

**Hybrid; Brock; blondegirlshavefun** (talking to self: Hmm...that's a really good ide- NO! I have to stick to the plot line! STAY, girl, STAY!) You'll have to wait and see!

**JCfever:** You're welcome! Thanks for droppping by, I hope you continue to read and review. : )

**Red:** BWA-HA-HA-HA! My desprate cliff-hanger cry for attention is working! Yes!

**Indygirl; StarStar16:** (Shifty eyes) Why, whatever do you mean? ; )

**KellyClarkstonGirl:** I know, I know: don't worry, it all turns out okay...well...mostly...HAHA, mini cliffhanger there...sorry. ; )

**CindyNeutron3:** O.o (looks from side to side in disbelief) _Me:_ Um...I think I have a fan!_ Random passerby:_ I have a cream that'll clear that right up. _Me:_ Uh...actually, I think I like it! _Passerby: _Weirdo. HAHA, j/k...Thanks so much! You did _what_?

**acosta pérez josé ramiro:** Your review had me laughing so hard! You're right, Jimmy always thinks of elaborate things, not practical ones...tisk, tisk.

**snowboarder9: **I don't respond tothreats...okay, maybe I do, DON'T HURT ME! Here, have another chapter! Wah! Just let me liiiiive!

**Hobasteritch:** Dumb computer...Wow, though, I _really_ apreciate you going around the hard way to reveiw anyway, that really says a lot about how you like my story! Wow...

_**Disclaimer:** **I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone. All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity. -Kansas, "Dust In The Wind"**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Whoa." Libby said, as Jimmy shook his head in disbelief.

"But- But-" Was all he could muster.

Cindy, for once, was speechless. _"Fifteen?" _The number continued to roll around in her head.

Carl looked amazed, but soon started dancing from foot to foot again. Jimmy, noticing this, cleared his dry throat and nodded toward his friend. "We- uh… we better find Carl a bathroom." He said in hushed tone, still obviously shocked.

They quietly reached the steps, Sheen leading the way. Laying his hand on the doorknob, he thrust a finger in the air. "Let it be heard: I, Sheen Estavez, will be the first to cross the threshold into this new future!" Libby raised an eyebrow at him, and with a flourish, he opened the door and exited the basement, Libby and Carl behind.

"Neutron?" Cindy said, as he reached over and turned out the light.

"Yeah." He muttered, about to follow the others up the stairs.

"You…okay?"

He paused for a moment, surprised by the infinitesimal, but still noticeable, sound of concern in her voice. "…I…don't know. It's kind of a shock. I didn't think I would be a _father _an fifteen. A Nobel prize winner, or a NASA scientist, maybe, but…"

She nodded, and in the dim light from above, he could see the furrow of her brow. "Maybe it's not as bad as we think. You can still be successful as a dad, you know."

He nodded in reply, and tried on a smile. It was awkward feeling, but he appreciated the espousal. "Thanks, Vor- …eh…Cin-" He paused for a moment. "Uh- after you." He finally finished, reaching for neutral words.

"Thanks." She murmured, and he and Goddard followed her up the steps.

* * *

When they reached the lawn, Jimmy breathed in the fresh air along with the others and tried to clear his buzzing mind. _"Maybe I shouldn't have come." _He wondered to himself. Carl charged ahead to the back door of the home before them, confidence enhanced by the intense call of nature. The others followed behind, looking about them at the familiar yard.

"Huh." Said Sheen, as they entered the kitchen. "It's so…._different_." They looked in amazement at the changed home, as Carl rushed to the unrecognizable surroundings of the bathroom.

"Yeah." Cindy said, forgetting Jimmy's conundrum for a moment. "But, you'd think things _would _change over 15 years."

"Yeah." Libby agreed. "I wonder if your parents still live here, Jimmy."

Jimmy stared at a spot on the wall, lost in thought.

Cindy tilted her head at Libby. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, if Jimmy has a kid, does that mean he owns the place? Maybe he bought it from his parents."

"Maybe they bought the farm." Sheen suggested, helpfully.

"Sheen!" Cindy shamed him, "I can't believe you said that!" She threw a glance at Jimmy nervously, hoping he hadn't heard.

"What?" Sheen asked, innocently.

"The mood Jimmy's in is bad enough, you don't need to suggest that his parents died!" She whispered to him.

"Wha-" Jimmy said, finally tuning in to the conversation, just as Carl walked in.

"Jimmy's parents _died_?" Carl yelled.

Libby slammed her hand to her forehead.

"What?" Jimmy repeated, now fully paying attention.

"Your parents didn't-" Cindy started.

"But he said-" Carl broke in.

"I didn't mean-" Sheen defended.

"ENOUGH!" Libby demanded, drawing the line.

For a moment, none of them dared to break the silence.

"I didn't mean they died. Sheesh!" Sheen said, rolling his eyes.

"You said they 'probably bought the farm'!" Cindy argued.

"The _farm_! Down the _street_! The _duck _farm!" Sheen explained to her, as if to a three year old.

"DUCK FARM?" Cindy asked, angrily. "You had us going on a _duck farm_?"

"Guys-"

"I never said they actually did, I just thought maybe-"

"Thought? _Thought_? There isn't a single thought in your ugly head-"

"Hey! I resemble that! Can I help it if the man likes ducks?"

"GUYS?" Jimmy interrupted again.

"WHAT?" Cindy yelled, forgetting herself.

"Can we just do what we came to do?"

Cindy and Sheen gave each other an icy stare, each not willing to give up to the other, until-

"Hey, look! T.V!" Sheen said, beginning to walk toward it.

"Oh, no you don't!" Libby said, grabbing him by the collar. "I want to see what happens to _yours truly_."

"Yeah. We know how Jimmy turns out...Let's see about the rest of us!" Cindy said, keeping her smile to a minimum. Despite Jimmy's shocker future, she still wanted to see her future self. She shoved down the beginnings of guilt.

"Well," Carl said, "Can we go to the Candy Bar first? I want a snack."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Fine. There's a phone book there, I'm sure. We can look ourselves up!" She smiled at this ironic suggestion and led the group from the room.

Jimmy, the last to leave, glanced back at the changed surroundings of his past home. With a deep breath, he resigned himself to his fate and decided to put it aside…for now. Hurrying to follow the group, he promised himself to assure a _different_ future.

"After all," He told himself, hopefully, _"The future isn't final until you've arrived there!" _

He told himself, hopefully, 

They headed to the candy bar, imaginations and dreams floating above their fears, within their heads.


	11. Leaving Your Mark

**AN:** As usual, I must apologize for the lack of updates lately. I had a bit of writer's block. I knew where I was going, but I didn't know how to get there, haha! Since everyone was so generous with thier reviews (THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!), I've replied to them at the end of the chapter so as to get to the chapter faster.

Anyway, in this chapter, we get to see...DUM-DA-DA-DUM!_** ...CARL'S FUTURE! **_That's right, Carl fans! The wait is over!

I hope you like it, and please, please reveiw!

**Disclaimer: **_Cow: "Mooo." My mom: "Hey! Listen to that goat!"_

* * *

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

They walked into the Candy Bar, and immediately took in a breath of the familiar candy-scented air.

"Well, at least _this _place looks the same." Cindy smiled.

"Yeah- I would have never thought so many of the shops would go outta business!" Libby replied.

"The tito- titar- um…that place with the greeting cards is still there!" Sheen contradicted, while eyeing the menu board.

Carl was already looking at the desserts when Jimmy had found the group's old spot.

"Guys! Here's our old seat." He said, with a smile.

Sheen ambled over to the spot. "Aw, yeah, baby! Here's my initials!" He exclaimed, reading upside down the name scrolled on the bottom of the table.

"Sheen!" Libby said, hand on her hips. "I can't _believe _you!"

"What?" Sheen asked, confused.

"Yeah. Way to deface private property, Ultra-Dork." Cindy insinuated.

"You can't just carve your name anywhere you like, Sheen" Jimmy reminded him.

Sheen stood up again, facing his friends (and Cindy) with arms crossed. "I can't believe you guys! Take a look, ye of little faith!"

With a wary glance at each other, they obeyed Sheen's demand and took a look under the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carl jumped at the sudden voice of the guy behind the counter. 

"Hey! Welcome to the candy bar! Can I get you anything?"

"Who are you?" Carl asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I'm Bill." he man replied, with a wide grin. "I'm the manager here!"

With a wide blink of his eyes, Carl took a step backward in fear. "What have you done with Sam!"

Bill blinked back, in confusion, until a grin lit his face again. "Oh! You must have heard about him, huh? He doesn't live in Retroville anymore- he runs a super-chain of Candy Bars from an island in the south pacific. He struck it big with his 'liquid candy'."

"Liquid candy?"

"Here, try some- on the house." Bill handed Carl a glass, in which a purplish concoction bubbled.

Carl took a drink of the mixture, and a wide smile filled his face. "Wow, that's really good!"

"Yep. It was invented by a friend of Sam's- a boy genius!"

Carl laughed. "Hey! I bet that was Jimmy!"

Bill smiled once more. "Do you know about him?"

"Know about him? I'm his best friend!"

Bill raised an eyebrow. "You're kind of…young."

Carl tilted his head, before he remembered the time in which they were.

"Yeah, well, ah, I…walk his…cat?"

Bill gave him a strange look once more. "You're his best friend, and you walk his cat?"

"It's a complicated relationship?" Carl said, uncertainly.

Bill laughed, amused by the strange kid before him. As he turned to grab a rag with which to polish the counters, he said "What's your name, kid?"

"Carl Wheezer."

Bill whirled back to face Carl, astonished look upon his face. "As in, _THE _Carl Wheezer? Are you _related_?"

Carl inched back from the excited man. "I…I guess so…" He said, nervously, not knowing how to answer. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Wow!" Bill said, clapping his hand to his forehead. "You must be related to him! I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance! I'm such a fan!"

"Fan?" Carl asked, in confusion.

"Of course!" Bill's eyes grew dreamy as he sighed. "His Llama-hair fashion line has changed my life…" Wiping a tear from his eye, he leaned toward Carl in glee. "Could you get his autograph for me?"

"Ll-ll-llama-hair fashion line?" Carl confirmed.

"Yes, of course!" Bill nodded vigorously. He took a whispered tone as Carl leaned in to hear his words: "Cotton makes me chafe." He drew back at the words, and gave a hearty laugh as he continued in a normal voice: "Mr.Wheezer's clothes are safe for the environment, and the designs…(sigh)…oh, how they speak to my soul!"

Carl, mouth agape in surprise, was unable to answer.

"Why, I visited his Llama farm just last week! I have a frequent visitor pass to the Llama Museum."

"Ll-ll-llama museum?" Carl repeated.

"Yep. Let's see, where did I put that brochure?" As Bill searched behind the counter, Carl blinked, trying to take it all in.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the tables, Sheen smiled in satisfaction. "And _that _is how I got the gum to stick in the shape of my name! It actually stayed 15 years! It's gotta be a new world record!" 

The others, less than thrilled (and slightly nauseous) at this lengthy narrative of gum placement, returned their gaze to Carl and Bill.

"What's Carl doing?" Jimmy mumbled to himself, happy for a change of subject. They walked over to investigate the reason for the strange look on Carl's face.

"Guys!" Carl whispered to the gang- "I- I have a Llama farm! And museum!"

"Llama farm?" Cindy whispered in amazement.

"Llama museum?" Libby confirmed, dubiously.

"Wow, Carl!" Jimmy congratulated his friend, "That's…um…great!"

"What kinda crrrrrrazy person," Sheen asked, twirling his hand around his ear to emphasize his words, "Would go to a-"

"Here it is!" Bill cried in happiness, reemerging into the conversation, brochure in hand. He spread out the brochure in front of them. With every unfolding, it seemed to be bigger and bigger, until it spanned the entire area of the counter before them. "Wheezer's Llama Land- and Museum™ !"

The others were speechless as they gazed at the huge stone castle pictured before them ("_Wheezer household"_, it read below), the acres of Llama- filled greenery, and the even bigger building, entitled 'Llama Museum and Gift Shop.'

_"Mr. Wheezer-"_ Bill read from the brochure, admiringly, _"Revolutionized the fashion industry when he began breeding specialty Llamas- they are super-producing, super-intelligent, and eat fifty percent less than inferior breeds! Other have tried to duplicate his Super-Llamas ©, but every one of them failed. The wool produced by these wonderful animals is formulated into Mr.Wheezer's cloth- which is then cut into styles created by the very same master of Llama wool himself!" _Bill took an admiring breath and continued. _"After he amassed a sizeable fortune from the sale of his immensely popular clothes, he decided to give back to the community of Llama lovers that had befriended and helped him. Thus, "Wheezer's Llama Land and Museum ™" was born! He also generously gives to the "Save the Llamas" fund, which goes into not only preserving rare breeds of Llama, but also attempts to educate people about the need for Llama protection, and proper care."_ With the end of the lengthy shpeal, the group stood, allowing this to sink in.

Finally, Carl broke the silence with a "WAHOO! I SAVED THE LLAMAS!"

Cindy rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "Yea." She proclaimed, sarcasm obviously unnoticed by Carl.

Jimmy managed to overcome the dubious look on his face and smile at his friend. "Congratulations, Carl. You accomplished your dream!"

"Yeah, way to go, man!" Sheen agreed, slapping his thrilled friend on the back.

Even Libby managed a smile, ignoring the cynicism of her best friend. "I'm real happy for you, Carl."

"All my life," Carl now said, with a dreamy whisper, "I've dreamt of this moment." He turned to Bill, ecstatically. "_Thank you._" He whispered, wiping a tear from his eye. "Thank you _so much_"

"Uh-" Bill interrupted, scratching his head, "No problem. I'm sure what you're talking about, but-" He smiled as he folded up the brochure. "if you want to keep this, go ahead. I've got a couple more at home."

Carl received the brochure with a grin. Holding it close to his chest, he sighed dreamily.

After a moment, Cindy broke the silence. "Well. As fascinating as this was, can we get back to business?"

"Yeah, I wanna see my future manly self!" Sheen agreed.

"But, guys, look!" Carl argued, looking once more at the brochure. "My Llama farm is so close! Can't we go see it? "

The group exchanged glances.

"No way! I want to see where _I _live." Cindy commanded.

"Uh-uh. I want to see _me _first." Libby put in.

_"I _want to-"

"WE ARE GOING TO SEE THE LLAMAS AND_ YOU WILL **LIKE IT**_!" Carl shouted, surprising the group.

"Geez, Llama dork, no need to get all upset about it." Cindy commented, rolling her eyes for extra effect.

"Yeah, Carl, if you really want to, we can see you first." Libby consoled him.

Sheen stuck out his lip. "But, but-"

"Don't worry, Sheen," Jimmy said, putting a hand on his shoulder as they followed Carl from the shop, "We came in a _time machine_. We'll have plenty of time to see every one of our future selves."

Sheen brightened into a big grin. "Okay! Let's go!" He said, and like a shot, he was gone with the group.

Jimmy paused for a moment, considering. _"Not that I'm in a big hurry to see myself…but now that I think about it, maybe I can interview myself to get more information about how I got into that mess. I just know I can prevent this…"_

Finally, he shook himself from his thoughts and joined the group once more.

* * *

**Reveiwers:**

**Mysticofthepen; Little Eirtae: **I am soooo sorry! Here's the next chapter for you!  
**ShadowDog34:** Hey! _I _want some popcorn!  
**Ieyre: **Thank you! I'm glad to hear I'm keeping them in character- warn me if I start straying, guys!  
**romance junkie: **Hey, now, hey now. Watch the language! Haha, here's another chapter!  
**Sayiangirl; purpleNova823; bittanybook; crazybluephantom; kingdom219: **Thanks for reviewing! Now go do it again! ;)  
**Jcfever; Readrbug21: **Haha, you poor distracted things. Read this chapter, you need more JN!  
**ShNLo: **_"GIR! Get away from that thing! It's spreading your stupid!"_  
**CindyVortex9; Nomia: **(shifty eyes) You must speak of this to no one! NO ONE!  
**Snowboarder9: **Nooooo! Wait. … … … Nooooo!  
**acosta pérez josé ramiro: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked the argument, it was so fun to write! As to Jimmy seeing pictures…wellllll, we'll just save that for later….(shifty eyes)  
**Nickel-Lover2005: **What's red?  
**TheInVisibleGirl:** (turns to men in white coats) Never mind, she's gonna be fine!  
**Gangtsagirl1:** Well, if you admit it was funny, then it was exactly what I wanted. I agree it was too short, but also don't want to give away all the "future selves" right away…  
**CindyNeutron3:** ! Wow. I _do _have a fan. WHHEEEEEE! … … O.o … … _What_?


End file.
